Aging Days
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: I have no fucking clue, I don't know if this was already done, I don't even fucking care. Rated M for future references and possible triggers. Blah blah blah, it's Dave's and Karkat's POV for most of this. This took a lot of unintentional turns honestly, fuck. -ThiefOfADHD
1. New Kindergarten Kid

_**I don't know if this was already done or not, but I just wanted to do this.**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider.<p>

Wait, why would we need your name? You're just a six year old kid, why would anybody need your name? Except bro, because bro is awesome and that is the best thing ever. You looked around the small kindergarten classroom when you walked in. You noticed that there was an extra seat next to yours. You looked over at John, who looked back at you, he saw it too. You pushed up your pointy shades and went in, sitting down. John sat next to you as everyone came in. You looked over at Terezi, who was smiling at you as she, Aradia, Vriska, and Tavros played with their Pokemon cards.

The bell rang and everyone sat down. You looked over to the door, seeing a new troll walk in. Oh, now you get it.

You should probably explain.

Everyone at your school is either a troll, a human, or a troll/human mix (those kids are usually in separate classes for some reason, you don't know why).

"Everyone, this is our new student, Karkat." Everyone said hi to him and he sat down next to you. "Since Karkat is new here, why don't we introduce ourselves. Hmm... how about we say our name and our favorite color." You sighed, that was the most annoying thing ever because you and Terezi both like red, although she goes out of the way to lick red chalk, but she's a troll so you usually let it slide. Everyone started introducing themselves by name and saying their favorite color. You, John, and Karkat were the last ones to stand.

"I'm John and I like the color green." You knew he was trying to be a bit different, but it's true, he does like green. Somewhat. You stood up next. "I'm Dave and I like red." You plopped back down, looking over at Karkat. He looked around before mumbling quietly. "I'm Karkat and I like... grey. Yeah. I like grey." That was odd, you never knew anyone who liked the color grey. You knew that nobody heard him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Karkat cleared his throat, speaking up. "I'm Karkat and I like grey." Your teacher was a bit stunned, which made you and John giggle a bit. "Is something the matter back there?" You and John piped down, smiling to yourselves.

* * *

><p>You and John were hanging out with Vriska and Terezi during recess. You looked around, seeing some of the fourth graders hanging out on their own. There was another troll in red talking to Eridumb's brother. Well, you mean Eridan, but everyone calls him Eridumb to be mean to him. You looked over at the small swing set to see Karkat sitting on one of them alone. You got up and went over, looking at him.<p>

"Hey." "Go away." "Alright." You turned and went to leave, stopping and turning back around. "You want to swing?" "No, I just want to sit here." You sat in the swing next to him, looking at him somewhat happily, just to get him to look happy. He didn't look at you. "So, what brings you around here?" "We moved." "From where?" "North." "How far North?" "Mom said we lived in Toronto, but I don't know where it is." "My bro told me that's up in Canada." "Really?" "Yeah." He turned away, looking over at the red outfit'd troll talking to the older Ampora. "I wonder who he's talking to." "Cronus Ampora." "Oh." You figured that maybe the other troll was his brother or something.

"Is that your brother over there?" He nodded, sighing. "He's annoying and I hate him. And he talks a lot." "That sucks." "Yeah." You both sat there quietly, watching the ground. The bell rang and they left, leaving you both to watch.

"I wonder if I'm moving back to Toronto." "Why do you want to move back?" "It didn't seem to be as cold there as it was here." "Oh." You remember your friend Rose telling you about a vacation in Toronto, she said it was a bit colder than it is here. But you guess he hasn't been outside a whole lot.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dave, why did you stop hanging out with Terezi, Vriska, and me to talk to Karkat?" "He looked lonely." "Oh." Your buck-toothed friend shrugged, taking a crayon and drawing on a piece of paper. You looked over at Karkat, who was asleep. You shrugged it off and went back to drawing, glancing back at him every now and then just to make sure he wasn't completely dead. Although you're exaggerating a tad bit.<p>

When it was time to leave, you went over to your Bro's car, starting to get into the back seat, you looked over and saw Karkat's brother getting into a car with a man. Karkat slowly climbed in. You didn't get to see anything else as your brother drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuck it, this is all I got so far let me work on the kinks of this story.<strong>_


	2. First Grade Antics

**_AAANNNDDD I GUESS WE HAVE ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS AS GRADE~_**

* * *

><p>You spent the whole summer hanging out with John and his cousin Jane. It was sort of lame since all summer you were just thinking of when you were gonna hang out with Karkat again. I mean, he hates you, sure, I mean, you two didn't leave on good terms, he sort of just punched you and went with his brother to go home. You guess it'll be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>You got to the first day of school, and hey look Karkat's in your class. He looks a bit nicer than last year, but he's wearing a sweater? You wonder why he's wearing a sweater. You went over to talk to him, but he walked away from you. You don't know if he's still mad at you from the last day of school or what. You shrugged and got into your seat. Nice you sit next to him. When he saw his seat next to yours he groaned and sat down, not looking at you.<p>

"Hey." "Leave me alone." "What's wrong?" "Just leave me the hell alone." "Dude, that's not nice to say." "I don't give a fuck." "Stop being a lil shit." All of a sudden you heard a throat being cleared before you turned and looked up at your new teacher. "Karkat, Dave, office. Now." You both got up, walking down to the office, shoving each other lightly.

"Mr. Strider, Mrs. Vantas, I'm glad you two could come at short notice." You looked at your bro as the principle talked to your brother and Karkat's mother. There was a lot of talking that you didn't understand, but you didn't care.

You looked up at your principle, he was a plain dark-haired man that wore a lot of black with a pink tie. You thought this was a bit funny.

"No fucking way are you giving Dave detention, he didn't even swear first." "Listen Mr. Strider, Karkat's going to be in detention too." "Look, Mr. Droogs, I know that you don't want people to interfere, but fuck and shit aren't gonna hurt anybody." "They're learning it from you two, I swear." "Listen here you fucking dickwad" That was the moment when you thought your brother would think he actually would like a woman, but it's most likely no use. "Karkat is my little boy and if you think that his goddamned mouth is the problem, then you should be fired. I know for a fucking fact my husband is best friends with Mrs. Pyrope, you know? The attorney. She can sue your dumb ass big time." You, Bro, and Karkat kept quiet as Mrs. Vantas and Mr. Droogs quarreled.

Mr. Droogs made you and Karkat sit alone in another room while Bro and his mom had an "adult talk" alone. You looked at him, and he looked at you.

"What do you think they're talking about?" You asked, seeing him fold his arms and lay his head in them. "Probably about our fucking mouths, it's not our fault, we're little kids." "Yeah." You mimicked him, smiling slightly. "Hey, why do you wear shades all the time?" You saw him reach for your shades, you quickly grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch them, please." He nodded, tugging his hand away. "Alright, God." He rubbed his wrist, looking at you angrily. After a minute, you saw Bro come in. "Mrs. Vantas wanted me to take you home Karkat, and you're coming home too Dave." You nodded, standing up and looking at Karkat, who shyly stood up with you.

* * *

><p>He was silent the whole ride, curled up and clutching his backpack. You looked at him for a minute before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." Was his response. You sighed as you started to drive a bit towards the outskirts of town, you were confused but soon you saw a house. Your bro stopped the car and Karkat got out, walking towards it and going inside. You were confused on why his house was that far out of town, but you didn't question it. You were soon on your way back home after that.<p>

"Dave, I need to talk with you, alright lil man?" "Okay." "You can't swear in school, which honestly is bullshit but I guess it's something that isn't supposed to be done. That cool?" You nod "Yeah. That's cool." "Cool." "Hey Bro, why does Karkat live all this way out?" "Cheapest house." "Oh." You didn't understand it honestly, and you didn't care to understand, you just shut the hell up and thought to yourself the rest of the ride.

Maybe you and Karkat could hang out sometime.


	3. What Happen (happy spoopy day)

_**If hell was a place where people suck at chapter names, I'm definitely going there. (and apparently im going by the canon and just making it like 2003 so :p)**_

_**BTW: SPOOPY DAY IS HEEERE~**_

* * *

><p>You and Karkat rarely hung out during the beginning of the school year up until the end of it near Christmas break. He smiled at you and you two talked about what you want for Christmas. You ended up hanging with bro the whole time as you visited Rose and her mother up in New York. When you got back into school, you realized that Karkat wasn't there. And he wasn't for a whole week until he came halfway through the day, going all the way to the very back of the room and sitting in the corner all alone. You wondered what happened, but you weren't sure if he wanted to talk to you.<p>

You ended up talking to your teacher before you left class to see what was going on.

"Hey, why did Karkat come late to class today?" "Sweetie, Karkat's going through some family issues." "What kind of family issues?" "Well... to put it this way, he's gonna want to be left alone for awhile." "That doesn't answer my question, what kind of family issues?" "Dave, you're too young to know." "Fine." You were so not too young to know.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro?" "Yeah?" "The teacher said Karkat was having family issues, why did she say that?" "I don't know." "Bro, why are we hanging out in the graveyard on a Saturday?" "Because, the crows always hang out at the graveyard on Saturdays, and they're awesome as fuck." "Yeah, they are." You looked over to see some people on the other end of the graveyard, they were wearing black and some seemed to be trolls.<p>

"Hey bro?" "What is it lil man?" "What's going on over there?" "Mmm...looks like a funeral." "What's that?" "It's where they bury a person that died." "...Bro, when you die do you go somewhere?" "Fuck I don't know. Some people say they go to this place called Heaven, but I don't even know." "Okay." He picked you up, moving his left hand and catching a crow on his glove. "Come on, let's go." "Bro, what about Lil Cal?" "Dude, he's in the car, remember?" "You sure?" You both looked over at the mausoleum far in the back, and there he was. "Fuck, alright, you stay here while I go get him." He left, you knew he could use fast-stepping, but it's Cal, he expects it and moves more than that. The fuck wad.

You watched the funeral, it seemed short as most of everyone left. That's when you saw Karkat being escorted by who you thought was his dad and his brother. What happened to his mom though? Where was she? You looked over at Bro, who was chasing Cal, you rolled your eyes and walked around, your feet crunching in the snow. You're alright with the cold, your heating in your apartment is fucked up all the time. You soon got towards the grave that was buried, squatting down and looking at the tombstone.

"Here lies Mrs. Samantha Vantas. ~A loving wife and mother.~ R.I.P. 1975-2003"

Well, you guess that's why Karkat didn't have his mom with him, she's not leaving.

"Hey lil man, what you staring at?" You looked up, standing and walking towards him. "I think I should talk to Karkat sometime." "Really?" "Yeah." "Alright, but you gotta wait until Monday, cause we got a whole day and a half to waste!" He picked you up, carrying you to the car before driving off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Karkat." You sat on the swing next to him, he was being quiet. "Hey." "What's up?" "Nothing." "You sure it's nothing?" "Yeah." "What did you do during the weekend?" "...Dad told me not to talk about it, at least to the other kids." "Alright." You two were quiet for a bit before you spoke up. "So...you want to come over and hang out with me and Bro? We can play video games." He perked up, looking at you. "Really?" "Yeah, we can play some games, talk, you know, like a hang out." "Alright!" "Really?!" "Yeah!"<p>

You made your most favorite friend them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this is short. :P<strong>_

_**ALSO: Karkat's mom IS HUMAN, so yah.**_

_**Also I may give Signless (Karkat's dad) a name sometime soon, but idk.**_


	4. Scaling to Fourth Grade

_**AND HERE WE FINISH 1ST GRADE, SUMMER, 2ND GRADE, SUMMER, 3RD GRADE, SUMMER, 4TH GRADE, AND END IT AT THE START OF SUMMER! WHOO!**_

* * *

><p>You and Karkat started to get close after winter left, hanging out and talking often. You found out that his mom died in her sleep, but that's what Karkat's dad told him. You went over there once to hang out, playing some video games with him, just to see him rage quit. You were used to rage quitting so him rage quitting was a nice change for once, since you were trained by bro himself. You two spent the rest of the school year talking and hanging out over weekends, sometimes even spending the nights and staying up listening to bro tell ghost stories when you both were at your house.<p>

Once summer hit, Karkat left to go visit family up in Toronto, leaving you alone, that's when you met a new girl. Her name was Jade Harley. Until recently, she lived with her grandpa, now she lived with her cousin Jake and their golden retriever Bec. At least you think he's a golden retriever, you don't really get it, but he seems a bit wild, sort of creepy to you. With the green lightning physically coming out of him when he disappeared. You introduced her to Karkat when he got back, but Karkat seemed different when he met her, sort of like he hated her. A lot.

* * *

><p>Second grade started, and you, John, Karkat, and Jade all hung out together. A lot. It took you a while to figure it out, but Karkat actually had a "flush crush" on Jade. He just showed it wrong. Ha, the poor bastard. What's worse was that John and Jade were getting close, until you learned that his dad and her actual mom had kids together. Then they freaked out because they're like long-lost siblings. You liked scaring them. Especially Karkat, cause he was a scaredy cat.<p>

During the summer, Karkat hung out with you some more, sort of on a rebound, since every now and then he would stop hanging out with you and just not even talk to you for weeks on end until the last minute to hang out. Which would result in you two hanging out for two weeks and then fighting until he leaves, telling you that he hated you. He always came back though.

* * *

><p>Third grade swept in, and for the first time ever, you and Karkat weren't in the same class. You seemed a bit sad about that, soon wondering what was going o-<p>

**OH MY GOD WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? **

Oh, you're Karkat now. Just a third grader. Anyways, where were you? You weren't anywhere actually. You were just doing your work like a normal third grader, wishing Dave was in your class. You really missed him, he was your best friend. Well, he IS your best friend. But, not really? You didn't even know, you were starting to think all of this was a bit too much for you. You started to not like school as much as you had earlier.

When summer rolled around, you stayed inside, not really leaving your room at all. You left your house rarely, and when you did, you always walked to the cemetery all the way across town and sat next to your moms tombstone, talking to her. You were home alone a lot of the time. You tried talking to Kankri, but he always left to go hang out with his friends, and your dad had work. This is why you never really hang out with anyone. When summer started to end, you ran off in the rain, not being able to be left alone. Your way to the cemetery got sidetracked and you ended up at Dave's house, a sobbing mess. You stayed with them for the remainder of the night and for two extra days.

* * *

><p>Fourth grade, you finally got to be in class with Dave again. You noticed he was hanging out with Terezi a bit, so you hung out with the new student, Sollux. He was pretty cool, he liked bees. He also had a lisp. You liked him. Although, you started to notice Dave was acting weird, like he hated Sollux or something. You didn't care, Sollux was a good dude, he was pretty cool, plus he had Psionics, like awesome. You both hung out a lot, before he and his older brother ended up sick for a whole three days and you ended up alone. Dave hung out with you for the first time in so long from that, but then you ended up having Sollux and Dave fighting over you. You ended up stuck with Sollux, since you told Dave to back off before Sollux ended up blasting him. You hoped that the summer that was almost nearby would stop everything and make fifth grade even easier.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY I FINISHED THIS WHOO!<strong>_


	5. Let's See How Far We'll Go

_**I may go through skims of the summer and fifth and sixth grade, let them get to middle school faster. Also for anyone that's confused over chapter 2 and 4's difference with Jade, I edited that part out of Chapter 2 cause I wasn't thinking strait there. **_

* * *

><p>You and Sollux hung out the whole remainder of the summer, his brother wasn't there for long since he got mad and messed up his psionics up badly. Sollux is saying he burned them out, but you aren't sure. You see Terezi's sister often around the house though. During the summer though, Sollux got a new neighbor. He was pretty tall, and he always smiled and ate pie. You recalled he called himself "Gamzee" and always spoke with somewhat of a westernsouthern tone, maybe even somewhat mesmerizing. You three were all friends, and in the meantime, Gamzee became your moirail.

* * *

><p>Fifth Grade rolled in, and you hadn't seen Dave. You talked to John, who said he moved back down to Texas with his bro. You wanted to be happy about this, but you weren't. Not even Gamzee could cheer you up. After awhile it was just you, Gamzee, Sollux, Terezi, Vriska, Eridan, and Sollux's friend Aradia. After awhile a girl named Feferi Peixis moved from Australia with her mother and sister, after her came two other trolls named Nepeta, a crazy cat girl, and Equius, a sweaty but highly intelligent brute. You didn't really like Equius that much because one, he smelled like a dozen unclean gymnasiums, and two, he almost broke your hand when you shook it.<p>

After awhile of being in the fifth grade, you ended up transferring schools since your dad wanted you to have a school closer to your house. You didn't like it. But you met other people. You met someone named Kanaya Maryam, who happened to constantly look white, even though she was a troll. She told you that she was actually a Rainbow Drinker, you went to call bullshit, but you didn't, cause she could bite you and drink your mutated blood, and you didn't want to lose your mutated blood. Fuck, you didn't want people to find out your blood.

You and Kanaya both stayed in the same class until sixth grade, when you both were sent to Middle School, where you met all your friends from before, and Vriska's new friend, Tavros. She bossed him around more than being friends with him, but you didn't care. You got to be with Sollux and Gamzee again, and you didn't want to be apart from them again.

Afterwards, you and Sollux started fighting, but then later on you would ask if you two were friends again. He would always say that you two were still friends, but you were still unsure.

You started to go from being happy to not even being sure with your own emotions. A girl named Rose Lalonde moved down, but she mainly stayed away from anyone and only hung around John and Jade.

After a week or so, Aradia, Tavros, Terezi, and Vriska disappeared from school for two weeks. When they returned, Tavros was in a wheelchair, Vriska was missing her left arm and eye, Terezi was blind, and Aradia was so badly fazed that she thought she was dead and had remained emotionless the rest of the time. Sollux was worried about her, talking to her to see if she would make any emotions, after awhile it got to the point where he would make two and bee jokes. The dumbass.

When summer popped up, you found something called Trollian. You used that basically for everything. Talking to friends and such. You ended up getting a hold of someone with the handle "turntechGodhead", soon figuring out that it was Dave. You were fucking pissed off over it because he had moved to Texas. You wanted to find him and kill him. You later learned that you actually had feelings for Terezi, and then you got confused. What was even worse is that Dave started dating her as well, and then he came back in the Seventh Grade and fucked everything up.

You fucking hated his guts.


	6. Starting To Fall

_**HAI **_

* * *

><p>You looked around the school, sighing slightly as you felt people hitting you as you walked past. You were still short, and your appearance had changed from being like every other boy to wearing nothing but black and grey, since you finally convinced your dad to buy that stuff for you. You clutched your things to your chest as you walked around, tripping over your own feet like the clumsy dumbass you are, hearing people laugh at you. There was everything, every single piece of homework you didn't do last night, every fucking romance story and fanfic you wrote instead, you gathered them, when you saw someone stop and help you. You looked up to tell them to fuck off, when you saw the round black shades, they were different from the pointy anime ones, but you still recognized him.<p>

"Dave?" He nodded, standing up while holding your things, grabbing your hand and pulling you up, handing the things over. He was... holy fucking shit he was tall. "Hey Karkat, I didn't know you went to this school." "It's the closest school to my house." "You mean the place right next to the outskirts of town." "I walk." "You, no way dude. You fucking walk to school?" "Yep." "You're insane." You rolled your eyes, grabbing your things and walking off, you didn't have to deal with his shit.

You walked down a hallway, being shoved into a wall and hearing an old voice. "Heeeeeeeey Karkat." "Ugh, Vriska go away." "No fucking way, I got a new jo8 for you." "Please just leave." "No. Hey Eridan! Come here! I got you some new kid to 8eat." You groaned, seeing him again and, oh my fucking hell he was a hipster now. "You have got to be kidding me Vriska, that's fucking la-" That's when he landed a fist into your gut, knocking the wind out of you and making you slide down the wall, starting to see spots. "Good jo8 Ampora." "Thanks VVris." "Whatever, now get to class." "Aight. Maybe I can call you sometime though?" "Don't even think a8out it fishfuck." "Aww." You saw him turn with his sneakers squeaking as he walked away. Soon you saw Vriska's hand reach down and pull your chin up, her blue lipsticked lips twisted into a smirk. "I hope you remem8er not to sit at my ta8le today, got it?" You nodded, soon she let your head drop as she turned around, walking off.

* * *

><p>"God I hate this place already." You said as you walked into the boys bathroom, going to fix your hair. Since it was a shitty mess. You pulled off your shades, running your fingers through your blonde locks, glancing over every single freckle on your face before sliding your shades back on. You heard a loud wincing noise as you turned towards the stalls. It seemed like nobody was in them, but then you saw the binder on the floor and you knew someone was in there. But why? You shrugged it off and left, not really caring about who was in there. You never really cared anyways.<p>

* * *

><p>You sat alone at lunch, while a bunch of people sat on the opposite end of the lunch table, talking on and on about things. You looked over at your barely eaten food, sliding it away from you as you went to get up to toss it out. You saw Vriska and you tried to avoid her, soon regretting it as someone tripped you, making you trip and spill everything. You heard the whole lunchroom burst out laughing as you got up, leaving the cafeteria. You didn't fucking care anymore, the best thing you could do was go home and never return to the god awful place that you know as middle school.<p>

Hell, you don't think you could take life anymore.

* * *

><p>"Karkat? Are you alright?" You heard your brother from the outside of your bedroom door, but really you weren't. You weren't okay. When have you been okay? Never. "Yeah, I'm fine." You lied, curling up under your blankets, yawning as you tried to sleep. "Well, dad's going to be home late, so I'm making dinner tonight. You're going to eat, right?" "Um... yeah, maybe." You weren't sure. You didn't care either way. "Well, I hope that you do, I haven't really seen you in awhile. You're either hiding in your room or you aren't home, and I hope we're able to talk to each other soon." You curled up more, letting out a small noise. "Hm? What was that?" "I said okay." You heard his footsteps as he left the area, and soon you got up, making sure the door was locked before you hid in your closet, making sure nobody entered before you hid, remaining there until really late at night.<p>

Why would anybody care anyways?


	7. Actual Confrontations

_**Okay, so like, Depressed Karkat apparently**_

* * *

><p>You stayed away from everyone for the rest of middle school, although you did notice that Dave had finally broken up with Terezi, honestly you didn't care. Besides, who even cared? You didn't that's for sure. Lots of people would so say that you actually really cared a lot, but you don't. So shut up.<p>

When you got into High School, you had officially decided on wearing a jacket 24/7. Nobody questioned why, but you could tell others knew why. You didn't like that people could know, you sort of felt as though you were out right visible to them. It took almost halfway through Freshman year to find out that Dave ended up becoming popular as fuck with everyone. Just wearing suits and shades apparently made him the most popular boy in school. You didn't care. Why would you care anyways.

You only cared if anyone found you out. Which would hopefully be nobody.

"Hey." You froze as you walked down the hallway, going to your locker to put your things away and leave. You turned slightly, looking up at the tall blonde. Oh it was Dave. "Ugh, what the fuck do you want?" "I just wanted to talk to you, Jesus. Don't fucking flip your shit troll boy." TROLL BOY!? "Look, if you're going to insult me, then do it with your fucking groupies, they all want in your pants anyways." "What? The chicks? Nah, I mean, they're chill but I don't care for them." You were shocked. "You... don't care for them?" "They get tiring after awhile." "Really?" "Yeah." You shrugged, walking off. He followed you, making sure you didn't leave his sight. You went into a crowded hallway before running off, making sure he didn't follow you. By the time you got outside, you were alone. Finally, peace and quiet.

You walked towards a heavily wooded area after awhile, hiding in the trees quietly as you watched him come outside, looking for you. You then caught a glimpse of something on the ground. It looked like a bag. You went over to it, looking through it before you found a pack of cigarettes. You slowly pulled a cigarette out, finding a matchbox and lighting a match. It took a few tries and a near burning of your finger to light it. It tasted awful, but you kept it. You searched through the bag more, seeing a shit ton of things. You took the bag and found your path through the woods, walking through it towards your house. When you finally got home, you climbed into your room window and hid in your closet, going through the bag some more.

You probably won't give it back to the owner.

* * *

><p>You slowly walked out of your room, stretching as you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned and looked up, seeing your brother standing there.<p>

"Karkat, it's three in the m9rning, what are y9- ugh, what is that repulsive smell?" You looked away from him, shrugging slightly. "Karkat, the smell is c9ming fr9m y9u. What are y9u n9t telling me?" You froze, growing quiet. "Karkat. Tell me n9w." "No, it- it's nothing." You pulled away from him, walking downstairs into the kitchen and looking through the fridge. You heard him go back into his room, leaving you in silence. You skimmed the whole fridge before closing it and sitting in front of it, sighing. You leaned your head back and yawned, not wanting to go upstairs and sleep.

* * *

><p>"Karkat? Karkat, wake up." You opened your eyes as your brother shook you. Your eyes widened as you jumped up, hitting him in the face with your horn. "Shit, sorry." "9W!" You ran upstairs, sliding past your dad, and running into your room, closing and locking the door. You could only imagine your dad asking your brother why you ran upstairs. "I'M FINE, IT'S JUST A 6L99DY N9SE. I CAN CLEAN IT UP." The bastard knew you were listening, goddammit.<p>

You quickly climbed out your bedroom window, carrying everything. Before you checked the time. 7:40. Shit, you can't walk to school and be there on time. You looked over at the cars in the driveway, seeing your old shitbag of a car. It was actually nice, your dad pretty much took care of it. Maybe. You didn't care, you got in the car and started it, driving off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thus: I end it.<strong>_

_**Okay, so I bring up the "Karkat can drive" shit because some people my age (14-15) get their drivers license/have their drivers license by Freshman year and Karkat's what? A sophomore here? Whatever.**_

_**It's fucking Idaho knowledge.**_


	8. Shit Shit Shit (It mah birthidz day)

_**HEY LOOK WE GET DAVE'S PERSPECTIVE NOW**_

* * *

><p>You sat in Algebra quietly, god this class was boring. You weren't even doing anything, either. The teacher wasn't there, the sub wasn't in the room, everyone in the class was fucking around, and then you just sat there. You turned towards the back desk and saw that it was empty. Nobody was there. You sighed and looked down at your desk before you heard a voice.<p>

"Karkat's not here." You looked over at John, who was staring at the desk in the back. "He's always here."

"Well, I'm guessing he probably got sick." You shrugged.

"Dave, he came to school with the stomach flu once, I don't think he's sick." You looked at him, furrowing your brow.

"How can you be so sure about yourself? Besides, whatever happened was probably something that the school would know by now." John nodded, pulling out his phone.

"I may just text him to see where he is." You nod, leaning back in your seat, groaning.

"God school is boring." John nods before his face went pale.

"Oh god." You sat up and leaned over.

"What?"

"Karkat's in the hospital."

"Wait, if he's in the hospital, why would he still have his phone."

"His uncle has it."

"Fair enough." You didn't let the fact he was in the hospital phase you. Okay it phased you a bit. "How did he end up there?"

"He apparently got in a car wreck." You couldn't help but laugh. "Dave! It isn't funny!"

"But dude, seriously! Have you EVER seen him drive before?"

"No... oh. Well, he's not a bad driver, he just get's nervous a lot." You shrug, rolling your eyes.

"Whatever, if anything, at least it's not anything dumb like he ended up trying to feed a snake or something."

"We don't even have snakes here."

"They did back in Texas."

"You and fucking Texas." He rolled his blue eyes, making you snicker slightly. "But anyways, I may go and see him."

"Why?"

"You don't know?" You blinked, furrowing your brows.

"Don't know what?"

"I'm dating Karkat. It's been official for what? Two weeks now?" You froze up before grabbing your things and walking out of the room.

This was not a good day for you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random plot twist thrown because the original one ended up getting deleted. PLUS: IT'S! MY! BIRTH! DAY~!<strong>_

_**(randomly short update chapter to fill)**_


	9. Triggers (WARNING: Triggering thingys)

_**WARNING: Chapter contains triggers pertaining of the following**_

_**Rape, Self-Harm, suicidal thoughts, possibly etc that I didn't cover.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>You walked into your apartment when you felt a hand on your shoulder before you were pulled into the kitchen, the door being shut quickly. You looked before you saw your bros pointy anime shades. You blinked before he shoved you onto the table. You understood what was going on before you could react, soon feeling his hand over your mouth. You started shouting, the noise being muffled as you felt your pants being taken off. You squirmed, trying to get him off of you before he pressed his hand on your mouth more. You attempted to bite it, not being able to get to it though.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't. I just- fuck. I can't write a rape scene. Okay, let's just all assume from that that he got raped. I am so, so, so sorry. Rape shouldn't be joked about, but this is for an important message (the message being that Bro is abusive to Dave and rape is a type of abuse and so it could be a possibility that Dave had been raped growing up).<strong>_

_**Time skip now.**_

* * *

><p>You hid in your room, shaking. Tears slid down your face as you curled up in your bed. You didn't want to think about anything like this anymore. You heard the doorknob jiggle as you curled up more. You had locked the door, and you didn't plan on unlocking it for anyone.<p>

"Dave, it's Karkat." Okay scratch that, you're going to unlock it. Which you did. And there he stood, looking up at you, his eyes surrounded by- what was that, eyeliner? Either way, he was also in a dark grey hoodie. You felt his stare into your sou- oh fuck. You moved and jumped onto your bed, grabbing your shades and putting them on.

"Hey." Your voice was hoarse and broken, making it obvious that you had been crying. He pushed the door closed and walked closer to you, sitting next to you and soon hugging you tightly. You hugged him back, tears starting to slide down your face some more. He moved a sleeved hand, wiping your cheek softly before laying his head on your chest.

"John told me what goes on here." You looked at him, breaking right in front of him. You hid your head in his neck as you shook, choking sobs emitting from you. He started to stroke your hair, holding your head lightly. "I'm so sorry Dave. I-" you felt a tear drip on your face before you looked at him, he covered his eyes with his fists, gripping his jacket sleeves as he tried to stop crying. You sighed before laying down.

"Karkat..." He looked at you for a second before laying next to you. It took a minute before he moved closer and layed his head against you, tears sliding down his face still. You looked at him, still noticing the jacket. "Hey- do you want to take that o-"

"No." You blinked, wondering why he wouldn't let you finish.

"Why not?"

"Reasons."

"And those are?" He moved his arms into the jacket, holding himself as he rolled over. That was when you grabbed it and tugged it off of him, seeing the burn scars and cut marks all over his arms. "Oh Karkat." He curled up more, obviously sobbing. You rolled him over, holding him tightly as he started to sob into your chest. You stroked his hair, his small body shaking against yours before you lifted his head, wiping at his tears.

"Karkat, hey, shh." He sniffled, blinking as his chocolaty red eyes looked through your shades and into your eyes. The colors and lighting changed as you felt his hand push up your shades. You stared into each others eyes quietly before he slowly kissed you. The warmth in his lips spread to yours quickly as your eyes slid shut as you kissed back.

Everything went faster than you planned afterwards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so, so, so, sorry for that one part. But then I realize I woke up about an hour ago and am still fuzzy so I just give up and accidentally Davekat.<br>**_


	10. Friends Strangers Enemies And Secrets

_**AND THEN I REALIZE THAT I FUCKED UP BECAUSE JOHN WAS WITH KARKAT AND THEN DAVE AND KARKAT- FUCK**_

* * *

><p>You scrolled through your phone, when you heard a voice.<p>

"Oh you fucking bastard." You looked up to see John as a puzzling look spread over your face.

"What?"

"What? I'm talking about Karkat you dumbass!" You blinked, standing up and looking at John.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You slept with him. I know it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Karkat told me." You sighed, of fucking course Karkat told him.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry. It was an emotional time and there was a lot going on at the moment."

"Well, you can have him now, we broke up." You looked at him, seeing the anger and pain in his face. "And just so we're clear: We are NOT friends anymore!" You didn't get to react before he stormed off, going to his seat across the room. You heard a burst of laughter as four, maybe five, girls walked in with Karkat. Googly-eyed and talking and hugging him. You noticed John staring over at his direction before turning back. You sat back in your seat, hearing their conversation.

"Here, Karkitten~ I got your books."

"Karkat, I hope you have a good time in this class, sweetie."

"Listen here you cutie, you are so adorable!" You nearly gagged, god they're treating him like a baby. You turned around and saw all four of them kissing his face at once before they left, waving and speaking in unison.

"Bye Karkat, see you at lunch~!" He waved back, a smile on his face. Since when did HE become mister popular?

* * *

><p>This continued for the next few months, the growth rate of the girls changing to the point nearly all the single and strait girls in the school were spending time with him. Making him lunch every day, walking him to class, you have to admit that he's hot shit. But that wasn't why he was being treated like this. You walked past his area where he ate lunch, when you heard them speaking.<p>

"Karkat, sweetie, you shouldn't hurt yourself like this."

"Yeah, it's harmful and it's not worth it. I know, I used to do it myself."

"Jamie, you used to hurt yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, you poor thing."

"Well, none about me, this is Karkat we're talking about." You heard a sniffle and a bunch of 'aw's before you saw all the girls shift to hug Karkat, who hid his face in one of the girl's shoulders.

_No wonder he's surrounded by them, it's all pity._

You went to walk off, when you felt a hand grab your shirt.

"Dave, we all saw you, sit down." You sighed, sitting down in the hoard of girls, soon being shoved over to Karkat. It wasn't long before they made it so Karkat was sitting in your lap as they all crowded around, hugging the both of you.

* * *

><p>"Dave! Can I talk to you for a second?" You turned and saw Terezi looking up at you.<p>

"Sure, what is it?"

"I saw you with Karkat's groupies earlier today, and I was wondering: What were they doing?"

"I don't know, some cuddle fest? Either way, it seems like it's mostly pity-surrounding. Since he hurts himself all the time."

"So you don't know what's going on in his life?"

"No? What is it?"

"His dad killed himself and he and his brother are now living with their uncle."

"What?"

"Yeah, some of the girls know Karkat from the move. So he's been staying some nights with them since they know his uncle."

"Shit, I should have talked to him about what was going on."

"He won't even mention it, it took me a few weeks and a trip to Sollux's computer class to have him hack the servers to get to see what was going on. It's bad."

"What do you mean?"

"His uncle is the only living family member Karkat and his brother have that's immediate. If he goes, they either go back to Toronto, or they go all the way to Belgium to live with their aunt."

"Belgium!?"

"Yeah, their mom's French. She died from bone cancer or something. A lot of people were saying rumours that she was pregnant with Karkat when it started to develop and he was slightly affected by it."

"Shit."

"Yeah, but it's not true. It was the week after he was born when it started to develop. She died when her ribs pressed against her lungs and suffocated her."

"Let me guess. Hacking?"

"Sollux is really good at it."

"I can tell." You started walking off, soon hearing giggling as you turned and saw Karkat talking to a blonde girl in the hallway. You watched as he kissed her softly, she had kissed back before you continued walking off.

* * *

><p>Over the next month and a half, all you heard around the halls was that Karkat was sleeping with so and so and 'omg I thought he was with this one girl' 'No, he got with her best friend after a week'. Karkat's life went from being a few girls talking to him like a baby to him sleeping with nearly every girl in school. And apparently he's the best sex any of them had ever experienced. Damn girls.<p>

About a month later, Karkat was talking to a girl in the hallway, she was sobbing into his chest. Looks like mister popular got some poor girl in trouble. By this time, you figured that it was time to tell Terezi about this.

"Karkat has a lot of issues."

"Bullshit, he's fucking all the girls in school!"

"Can't blame them, he's really good at pleasing a girl."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM TOO!?"

"It was a party, it only happened the one time."

"Oh my god, Terezi."

"It's not like it's going to hurt anyone."

"He probably got some sort of disease or something! Or got some chick pregnant!"

"Like you actually care about him. Didn't you sleep with him when John was with him?" You went to open your mouth, growing quiet before leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha, I forgot all about my fanfics and just today (a day where I'm home sick) I remember them. Haha. Fml.<strong>_


	11. YouTube and Notes

_**Bullshitty reasonings**_

* * *

><p>You kept listening to the more rumours around the school, John didn't talk to you anymore, Karkat stopped showing up to class, and all the girls have been avoiding each other.<p>

It wasn't until Friday that you found out what was going on.

You were sitting in class, when John came up to you, handing you his phone.

"Watch this." You took it, curious, before watching the video. The whole video consisted of Karkat showing note cards with his story on it. It was ten minutes long and it ended with the saddest thing ever.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know. I texted him ever since the video was uploaded, and so far the whole school has seen it. He doesn't even text back at all."

"John, do you think he killed himself?"

"I don't even want to know, Dave."

"John... are we still not friends?"

"Dave, I guess we're friends." You smiled, handing him his phone back.

* * *

><p>You were sitting in your room with John, the both of you messing around on your phones. He gasped, sitting up and gesturing you come over. You did so, looking at what he was, which was a video.<p>

"What is it?"

"It's Karkat." Your attention peaked as you both watched it. All it really was was him playing guitar. The chords and tune itself was calming and soothing. Yet, it was also sad. By the time it ended, you and John both had to take some time to wipe your eyes.

"Shit that's sad."

"It says in the description his uncle dragged him and his brother to France so he could marry his long distance fianceè. He also played this at their wedding. Dude, he's in France right now."

"Is he coming back?"

"I think so."

"I hope so." You sat down, giving a loud groan.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week until you ended up hearing about what happened at the next school assembly.<p>

"We have recently discovered that one of our students, Aradia Megido, died." You knew her, she was always so happy. You tried talking to Sollux about it, but he didn't talk to you at all and often called you an "a22hole."

You saw Karkat hugging Sollux in the halls, seeing the tall hacker leaning down and hugging back. You could of sworn you heard sobbing and him mumbling something about Aradia being gone. You attempted to shrug it off, soon hearing more stories. That's when you heard everything from Nepeta.

Apparently Aradia got Tavros, Terezi, and Vriska to go and help her out with an Ouija board. Nepeta knew about it because they kept her on a call in case anything happened. Aradia was killed immediately, Tavros ran and got something thrown at him, causing him to go paralyzed, Vriska tried to get rid of the board, losing her left eye and arm, and Terezi, who had witnessed the whole thing, lost her eyesight. All of them were in the hospital and had told police what happened.

You checked your phone, and sure enough, there was Karkat's little video about the whole ordeal. He always had opinions.

* * *

><p>Nearly a month passed before you saw the notes. Karkat's locker had been filled with them. You snuck into his locker and saw them.<p>

"It's your fault Aradia's dead, asshole."

"You don't deserve to have your YouTube, it should be taken down."

"Go kill yourself." You pretty much grabbed all of them and read them more, most of them were threats of going to the police, and the rest were just telling him to go kill himself. You tore them out of his locker before going to one note. It was obviously different from the others, so you took it and read it. It was all in French before you turned it around and saw it in English.

"Karkat, if you're reading this then I probably lost the battle with cancer. You're the last child I had and I understand that you won't grow up with a mother. I would love to just hold you the whole time if I could actually walk. I know I never would get to tell you this, but if you need anyone to talk to, please talk to either your father or Kankri. Also, don't lose sight of your friends. Even though some of them are people you fight with (especially Dave), they still probably care about you. So don't do anything rash. Hope to see you in the galaxies someday, my little baby ~ Mama."

You put that paper back turning around and seeing Karkat staring at you. You felt for him, you really did. He looked away, which made you hurt worse as you pulled him close and started hugging him.

"Karkat, just so you know, I-"

"Don't... say it. Just don't." You nodded, pulling away and getting the papers from his locker taken care of. He still looked at his locker. You went over and saw a picture of a woman with long dark brown hair.

"Who's that?"

"My mom. She didn't speak a word of English until he came to New York with my dad. After my brother was born she missed living in a native French area so they moved to Canada where I was born. When I was five we moved to Toronto and then my mom made us move down here for her job. We hadn't even been here a year and a half before she died. Still miss her." You nodded, unconsciously wrapping an arm around him.

"Just so you know, both my parents died in a car crash when I was an infant. My brother has been taking care of me ever since."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it's alright, I mean, we all lose someone sometime in our lives." He sighs, resting his head on you.

"Just so you know, when I moved here, I didn't really speak English."

"Oh, so THAT'S why you were quiet."

"I'm lucky we were all learning to read and write when I got here." You smiled, pulling away from him.

"So um, you want to hang out on Saturday or so-"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND I PATCH SHIT UP, YAY.<strong>_


	12. Saturdays Are Better

_**I'm nearly done with this.**_

* * *

><p>You spent pretty much two hours in your room trying to fix your fucking hair. Well, okay, it's just you hanging out with Dave, but you're pretty sure that you didn't want to fuck this up. Maybe you two were supposed to be friends... or more... but it didn't matter.<p>

You groaned after awhile, realizing that your hair wasn't going to cooperate. You looked over at your drawer, shaking your head before grabbing your jacket. Didn't matter if it was starting to turn spring. You were going out for a walk and maybe he was going to pick you up.

* * *

><p>You sat down on the curb after a half hour of walking. When was he supposed to fucking get you again? Shit, you didn't even know. And just like that- bam. You felt a droplet of rain fall on your hand. In a matter of fucking minutes, it was raining. You groaned, watching as the rain fell, when you heard a car horn. You looked towards the noise, seeing Dave's car.<p>

"Hey, asshole, get in!" You got up, walking to the car and getting in. He looked at you slightly, turning back to in front of him as he sped off. You sat there quietly, unsure of what to say.

"So... why were you out there in the rain?" You looked at him, blinking before turning away, folding your arms.

"I didn't want to sit in my house for hours waiting for your late ass."

"Hey, I'm not late. We didn't even plan a time for this shit."

"Whatever." You both were back in silence, when he started fiddling with the radio, playing music. Neither of you spoke the whole time, which must have sucked ass because you weren't sure what the fuck was going on or why he was driving out of town. You shrugged it off a bit, leaning back.

You must have dozed off, because you felt him shaking you.

"Karkat!"

"What?"

"We're here." You opened an eye, looking at where you were. Yeah, you were WAY out of town. "Sorry if this sounds too stupid and cliche, but I was thinking that since this place is pretty cool, we could hang out, eat a bit, listen to music and go back after dark maybe."

"I'm fine with that. Although, what did you mean by hang out?"

"I don't know, talk I guess?"

"... Maybe I have an idea."

And then you did it. A lot. It was awesome.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit."<p>

"Yeah. Wow. Fuck, I'm tired."

"Me, too."

"You want to sleep?" You nodded, laying on his bare chest, listening to his heart beat in his chest. You closed your eyes, feeling his hand in your hair, stroking it softly. You opened an eye, looking up at him. He smiled, kissing your forehead softly.

* * *

><p>You didn't really get home until three or four in the morning, and when you did, Kankri was waiting for you.<p>

"Hi."

"Upstairs."

"Fuck you too, dipshit." you passed him and went upstairs, locking yourself in your room.

You just couldn't stop thinking about the day, or him. It was mostly him.

"Moms right, I do need him."


	13. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

_**Hello readers! I'm putting a little pause in my story to bring you THIS MESSAGE!**_

_**A chapter will be up in a few weeks, but it's only because I'm on Spring Break and I don't really have access to a computer. Plus, if anything, I'm also a HUGE PROCRASTINATOR!~**_

_**So, until I get back, just hold on, cause during my breaks of not posting, I'll be making chapters and keeping them so there'll be content to post.**_

**_My post date will either be April 5th, or 4/13. Pending. _**

**_Either way, I love y'all to death and see ya l8r~_**

**_~ThiefOfADHD_**


	14. Long Story Short

_**ASDFGHJKL IDK**_

* * *

><p>You didn't talk to him for half of Sunday, since you slept for half of it. When you woke up, you saw he texted you.<p>

**- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -**

**TG: hey**  
><strong>CG: HEY.<strong>  
><strong>TG: did you just wake up or something<strong>  
><strong>CG: YEAH, YEAH I DID.<strong>  
><strong>TG: alright, so did you have fun last night<strong>  
><strong>CG: YEAH. YOU?<strong>  
><strong>TG: yeah, it was fun<strong>  
><strong>CG: YEAH.<strong>  
><strong>TG: yeah<strong>  
><strong>CG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY RIGHT NOW.<strong>  
><strong>TG: me either<strong>  
><strong>CG: I'M LAUGHING RIGHT NOW, I'M JUST LAYING IN MY BED LAUGHING ALL ALONE.<strong>  
><strong>TG: youre alone<strong>  
><strong>CG: MY UNCLE'S ON SOME DATE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING AND MY BROTHER WENT WITH THEM TO HELP OUT.<strong>  
><strong>TG: so if i come over...<strong>  
><strong>CG: GO AHEAD, I DON'T CARE.<strong>  
><strong>TG: cool, look out your window<strong>  
><strong>CG: I DON'T SEE ANYTHING.<strong>  
><strong>TG: haha, just get up and go look out your window<strong>  
><strong>CG: ALRIGHT I'M GOING.<strong>  
><strong>CG: WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?<strong>  
><strong>TG: can i come in<strong>

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -**

You opened the window, looking out and down at him.

"Dave, the fucking hell?"

"Can I come in?"

"Hold on." You left and ran downstairs, unlocking the front door and running back up. "Doors unlocked, come in."

"Alright." He left and you closed the window, sighing and laying back on your bed. You didn't even get one second of peace before the door opened and slammed shut, footsteps came up the stairs, and the door knob jiggled.

"Shit." You got up and unlocked your door, opening it. "Sorry, I didn't want Kankri coming into my room to scold me last night."

"It's alright. I don't blame you. My brother was pissed when I came home late." You chuckled, smiling at him. He smiled back at you before you closed the door, going back and sitting on your bed. He sat with you, holding you close. You laid your head on him, feeling his hand go through your hair. "You trolls are still pretty fucking weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But it's a nice weird." You nodded, sighing. He moved his hand and started rubbing your horn, you bit your lip, whining. You'll let the rest be hidden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND THEN...<strong>_

* * *

><p>You weren't sure how long you two had been doing this, but you didn't want to stop, until- you heard a knock.<p>

"Karkat?" You froze, looking up at Dave before clearing your throat.

"Um... yeah, Kankri?"

"Can we talk?"

"I- um... I'm busy right now, can we talk later tonight?"

"Alright. Later then." He left, leaving you to sigh. You looked up at Dave, who smiled and leaned closer, kissing your neck.

* * *

><p>You laid your head on him, panting.<p>

"Fuck, Dave, just... fuck."

"Heh, yeah." He kissed you softly, holding your hand. You purred lightly, feeling his hand move through your hair, avoiding your horns. He learned. Good for him. You nuzzled into his hand, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Took an eternity to wright ~500 words, but whatever.<strong>_

_**So, in light of 413 and the Homestuck updates, for those who have been able to read it, what do you think of it?**_


	15. Breaking Point

_**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FUCK HELP**_

* * *

><p>You let Dave stay the night, mostly since you both could just hide in your room and the rest because you both slept for a pretty long time. You woke up suddenly, seeing nothing but his shirt. You must have been really close to him. You felt his arms pressing against your back, his breathing steady. You looked up at him, seeing his sleeping face. He must have taken off his shades. You smiled and laid closer to him, listening to his heartbeat. It was the only thing that, besides your own heartbeat, kept the silence from being silent. You heard someone talking outside your room and you moved, covering Dave up with the blanket as you walked to the door, listening in.<p>

"Kankri, he's a growing boy, let him live."

"But Spencer-"

"Kankri, he can handle himself. He's at that age where he can make decisions for himself."

"But another boy, like HIM nonetheless?"

"What's so wrong about it? When I was his age, I dated Droogs."

"SPENCER!"

"Kankri, you need to stop being such a tight-ass and realize he's not your French speaking baby brother. Hell, I don't think he remembers a lick of French."

"Look, even if he did, why do you care about my business with him?"

"Because, Kankri, I think he hides from you because you're too nosy."

"I am NOT nosy!"

"Kankri, calm down. All I'm saying is he doesn't need your approval for every little damn thing. He doesn't want your offer."

"But he must!"

"Kankri, take it like a stock market, the less attention you give him, the more he wants it, the more attention you give him, the less he wants. It's simple."

"Oh, so you're suggesting I ignore him like what father did? Until he decides to off himself, or attempt to?"

"Kankri, tha-"

"No, I know what you're getting at. You're saying my brother should feel alone an-"

"KANKRI I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STAB YA ASS IF YOU DON'T STOP!"

"Spencer!"

"Oh, sorry, Penny." You had no clue how fucking right they were, both of them, you didn't want Kankri's attention, but at least he paid attention to you. Even hearing your aunt's voice getting angry at your uncle, it brought back some slight memories.

Memories you've long since forgot about.

You didn't realize Dave had woken up, or that you had been crying, until you felt him pick you up and hold you close, stroking your hair. You hid your face into his chest, shaking your head. You couldn't bear to listen to another word. Not from outside your room, not from his mumbling, nothing, you just wanted complete silence. You weren't granted it since the yelling became even more intense outside. Kankri started screaming, Spencer started screaming, Dave was covering your ears. You couldn't take anymore. You just couldn't.

That was when you screamed, loudly.

It was sudden and abrupt, and you just kept SCREAMING. Dave had let go of you and you slid onto the floor, covering your ears. You couldn't hear the door open or your aunt rush to you and pull you up, you couldn't tell anything apart anymore.

* * *

><p>When you had finally calmed down, you were laying your head in Penny's lap while Dave had the rest of you in his. You were shaking, tears were sliding down your face, and you had been wrapped up with a blanket. You sat up slightly, curling up against Dave.<p>

"You sure you have him?"

"Yeah, I got him. Thanks, Penny."

"You're welcome." You had closed your eyes, but you felt a pair of soft, warm lips against your forehead, a cool hand running through your hair. "Try and get some sleep, alright, Karkat?" You nodded, burying your face into Dave's neck.

"Hey, babe." You nodded, listening to his words. "You okay, now?"

"Y-Yeah..." Your voice was sore from screaming as loudly as you had, but you still managed to be able to speak. You didn't know anymore. You honestly didn't know anymore.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, it'll be calm for you, I promise." You nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Dave..."

"Anytime." You fell back asleep, laying on him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FANFIC FHSDJFDKLASDJK!<strong>_

_**I'VE HAD SCHOOL THAT WAS COMPLETE BULLSHIT!**_

_**I GOT MY APPENDIX TAKEN OUT!**_

_**I JUST BARELY REALIZED THIS AND WAS LIKE "WELL SHIT LET'S FINISH THIS CHAPTER"!**_

_**FDSKLFJSDKLJFKLADKLMASKLCMMJCEDJDIOWEJ!**_

_**I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!**_


	16. Suicide Avenue (AN replacement chapter)

_**AND BECAUSE MY APPENDIX IS MISSING I BREAK EVERYONE'S KARKAT FEELS GOOD FUCKING BYE I HATE YOU ALL GO CRY AND EAT ICE CREAM YOU NOOKSNIFFING BULGE LICKS!**_

_**(okay, but in all reality, I keep forgetting about this fanfiction so I'm just gonna end it with a dramatic cliff-hanger, go on a hiatus [like, an actual scheduled one] for this fanfic, and see where it goes from there)**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I honestly don't know how to write this whole idea down so I'm just gonna say it and mark this as an Authors Note Replacement Chapter so I don't have to write the whole chapter bc<strong>_

_**1) I don't know how to write all of this down**_

_**2) It's triggering as hell**_

_**3) The reason it's called Suicide Avenue pretty much explains #2**_

_**So anyways, I'll just write a whole summary for this chapter that I feel fits before my mother comes and gets me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, so what happens is Dave leaves for Texas for a week and so he and Karkat call each other the whole time. On the day Dave's supposed to come back he doesn't call Karkat to tell him anything because he didn't tell Karkat how long he was staying. Sadly, his plane takes a detour (well, more likely, the pilot got on the wrong plane) and they ended up in New York. Karkat hasn't heard from Dave in two days by now and so he ends up mass texting him. <strong>_

_**After all this, he starts to have a panic attack and in the end he sorta tries to kill himself. Twice. Reasons why are because Kankri caught him cutting again and so he ended up taking his razor and fixing him up, the other time Karkat was gonna overdose and Kankri, yet again, caught him and made sure he didn't get a hold of any more medication.**_

_**After a third day passes, Dave ends up home and forgets to call Karkat, not realizing the hell he put him through. He finally reads all the texts, since his phone finally got them, and he starts to freak out, unsure of what the hell Karkat's been thinking. He goes to call him, when Kankri calls him. **_

_**Karkat's in the hospital. He walked into ongoing traffic. Dave freaks out and drops his phone and starts crying immensely, cause he thinks Karkat's not going to last. He drives there immediately and is now sitting in the ER's waiting room. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There y'all are, that's the fucking summary, now leave me the hell alone and let me have two weeks without updating shit, okay?<strong>_


	17. HOLY FUCKING SATAN'S ASSHOLE

_**HOLY. FUCKING. SATANS. ASSHOLE. I am so evil mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

* * *

><p>You sat in the waiting room with Kankri, you're panicking badly. The fuck is wrong with him?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" <em>

_"Dave, it's Kankri."_

_"Why are you calling on Karkat's cell phone?"_

_"D9esn't matter, just meet me in the ER n9w."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"Karkat, he walked int9 9ng9ing traffic. Y9u need t9 get here n9w. I d9n't kn9w if I can stay here l9ng and if I d9 I d9n't kn9w if Karkat's g9ing t9 actually make it."_

_"Oh, shit." _

* * *

><p>You shook, looking up and seeing that Kankri had left. You were all alone. You felt tears slide down your face and you slid a hand under your shades, hiding your sadness.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Karkat, it's only awhile in Texas. I'll come back and I promise you, I'll call you every single day I'm there."<em>

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Call me when you're about to leave?"_

_"Yeah. Of course."_

_"And when you get here?"_

_"Yes, Karkat."_

_"And when you get home and in bed?"_

_"Karkat, oh my god, I'm going to keep in touch with you!"_

_"I'm making sure! Jesus."_

* * *

><p>That was the last time you actually saw him, smiling, laughing, him. You couldn't deal with it. You broke. You threw your shades across the room and covered your face, sobbing into your hands. You tuned out your surroundings. The sound of the medical operators at the desk across the room from you, the tv's playing shitty tv show reruns, the rain bouncing on the window harshly outside. You could only hear the last words Karkat said to you echoing through your brain.<p>

_"I love you. I always will and I will never leave you."_

What a fucking lie.

"Sir?" You looked up, seeing a woman looking down at you, handing you a tissue. "Are you here for Karkat Vantas?" You nodded, taking the tissue and awaiting for any bad news.

"Wh- What is it?"

"He's got a broken leg, maybe a fractured wrist, but otherwise he's perfectly fine from the CT scans. You want to see him?" You nodded, standing up and following her to the room, grabbing your shades and sliding them on again.

* * *

><p><em>"Dave, I really want to see you."<em>

_"I know, but I promise, I'll be home soon and then I'm taking you out for a nice date."_

_"You sure?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Dave?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you. I always will and I will never leave you."_

_"I love you, too. Now, I'm going to bed. I'll call you later, night." _

* * *

><p>You slowly walked into the room that the nurse showed you to, seeing Karkat laying there, sleeping. She left and you moved closer, sitting on the bed and looking at him. Taking off your shades and laying them on the little table that was next to his bed, laying next to him and holding him close, kissing his forehead.<p>

"I love you. I always will and I will never leave you." You laid your head against his shoulder, tears falling down your cheeks. It wasn't long before you dozed off and slept with him.

The only thing that woke you up was Karkat shaking you awake.

"Dave. Up." You opened an eye, looking at him, he was directly in your face. You blinked, looking at him.

"Karkat, face." He rolled his eyes, kissing you.

"The fuck were you?"

"My plane decided to be the wrong one so we ended up in New York, then I got here late and slept for a day and a half. I didn't get your texts until yesterday and then your brother called me." He hugged you tightly, clinging to you.

"I thought you fucking died, dammit! I was so fucking worried! Do you realize how many times I nearly killed myself while you were so-called missing?!" You nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Karkat, calm the fuck down, I'm here now, you're here, we're both fine." You tilted his head up, kissing him softly.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now, come on, smile for me. Come on. Smile~" He cracked a smile and chuckled. "Ah~ I see a smile~" You kissed his cheek, seeing his bright blush.

"Dave, I fucking hate you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND NOW I FIX SHIT, CONGRATULATIONS YOU ASSHOLES<strong>_


	18. Marry Me?

_**fcUK I FUCKED UP THE TITLE MEANS THE WHOLE CHAPTER FUCK FUCK FUCK (fyi this chapter is really short due to me leaving a cliffhanger)**_

* * *

><p>Karkat was released from the hospital after a couple days to make sure he was actually okay. You instantly took it into consideration on what you were planning for him.<p>

You met with him the following week, taking him out on what you seemed would be a "Karkat" date, but with some of your own interests.

AS IN: You took him to a shitty action movie, walked around with him in a park until it rained where you two chased each other until you slid on mud and hit a tree (he laughed even though you possibly broke a rib), then you two walked around town in the rain before it started to get dark, from then you drove him out of town (where you two are now) to stargaze.

"Wow, for a day that had a lot of raining in it, it was pretty nice." He smiled up at the stars, sighing. You moved closer to him, holding him close. He looked at you, laying his head on your chest. You smiled and kissed his forehead, seeing a light pass through the sky.

"Hey, look, shooting star."

"Yeah."

"You make a wish?"

"Mhm..." You cupped his cheek, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss.

"Karkat?"

"What?" You slid a hand into your pocket, pulling out a small ring.

"Marry me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND FUCK YOU ALL BECAUSE CLIFFHANGERS ARE THE BEST INVENTION IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>_


	19. The Answer

_**AND...**_

* * *

><p>"Marry me?"<p>

Karkat looked at you, shaking slightly. He didn't know how to respond. He looked down at the ring, it was a pretty ring, red and black jewel crested. He hugged you tightly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yes." It was muffled, but you understood, lifting his head. He smiled at you as you kissed him, hugging him close.

It was a short lived celebration, though.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" You answered your phone, it was four am. It had been two weeks since you and Dave got engaged.<p>

"Karkat, it's John. Dave, he- he's dead."

"What?"

"He- we got into a car wreck coming into town and we got to the hospital an hour ago. He- he didn't make it."

"No... no, you- you two are joking. He ca- he couldn't."

"Karkat, he's dead."

"No he's not!"

"Karkat..."

"HE'S NOT!" You hung up and tossed your phone, tears in your eyes. You didn't know what you'd do. So you went to drastic measures: you ended up tr-

Wh-what?

* * *

><p>You woke up, seeming to be in the hospital. You felt a body next to you and you looked over, seeing Da-<p>

You immediately flipped your shit, hugged him, started crying, and woke him up in a matter of what? Three seconds?

"Jes- Karkat, whoa." You looked at him, looking down and seeing the tube in your nose.

"Wh- what happened?"

"You fell asleep in the car when we were going home and I was dozing and we got in a crash." Your eyes widened, looking at him. He seemed to have his arm in a cast.

"Did... did anything else happen?"

"Well, you would of died if I didn't cover you with my arms. Which led to this thing." He lifted the cast slightly. "Oh, and this was like, two weeks ago."

_So it WAS two weeks ago..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<em>**

**_I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING WRITE ANYMORE OF THIS STORY FUCK IT FUCK IT FUCK IT FUCK IT FUCK IT I'M ENDING THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY SADLY!_**


	20. All A DreamThe End

_**AND SPOILER ALERT: We pretty much go back to the beginning bc I'M AN ASS**_

* * *

><p>You woke up, rubbing your eyes. You looked down and sighed. Yep. Just a dream. Not like that was your whole fate. You stood up and stretched, hearing a knock on your door.<p>

"Yo, lil man. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, bro."

"You happy to be seven now?"

"I guess. I mean, it's the same as being six."

"But you're one of the oldest kids in your class. You can brag to everyone how you're the older man. Ladies dig older guys."

"Not you."

"Oh shut up. Get dressed for school."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>You walked into class and sat down, sighing.<p>

"Hey, Dave. Happy birthday."

"Hey, John. Thanks."

"So, did you hear about the new kid coming today? He's a troll!"

"What? No way."

"Yeah. I heard from some of the other students that he's shy and doesn't really know English."

"Where's he from?"

"Canada I think? I don't know, they were the big kids."

"Oh." You heard footsteps walk past you and you turned, seeing a mess of black black hair and nubby horns. You recognized him. "Hey!" He turned and looked, tilting his head.

"Uh..." You got up and went to him, holding out your hand.

"Hi, I'm Dave. What's your name?"

"J- uh... Karkat." He had a weird voice, but you ignored it. You shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Karkat. Do you wanna go play during recess later? Or maybe sit and be quiet?" He smiled and nodded, going and sitting down.

You learned from your dream. This wasn't gonna fail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND EVEN THOUGH THE LAST *TWO* CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, WE END THIS STORY WITH THE FACT THAT I PRETTY MUCH JUST PULLED A GROUNDHOGS DAY THEME RIGHT OUT OF MY ASS JUST TO SHOW Y'ALL HOW FUCKING STUPID I AM SO AHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOODBYE! I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT! Y'ALL CAN GO SUCK ON A POPSICLE AND MELT OVER ME BECAUSE I AM ON *FIRE* WITH THE ENDING! <strong>_

_**But all in all I got lazy and went to a last resort!**_


End file.
